Would You Prefer Buttercup McPineapple?
by awesomest one ever
Summary: When he first called me Jules, I was shocked. Not because no one called me that, everyone did. But because the name was just so ordinary. One-shot, Shules. R&R!


**Hi!!!!!! I am not 100% sure when Shawn started to call Juliet "Jules", so… here you go!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

"Hey, Jules!"

I spun around and saw Shawn grinning at me. The resident psychic was standing on the other side of the station, waving. I waved back. I could vaguely hear him talking. I caught a few words, and immediately knew he was making up some ridiculous story for the people he was talking to. He was probably trying to get a case. He always came up with the strangest names.

Except for her.

When he first called me Jules, I was shocked. Not because no one called me that, everyone did. But because the name was just so ordinary.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hello, Juliet," he said._

"_Hi, Shawn," I replied, distracted. Then I looked up. "Shawn?!"_

"_Yeah. Hi. What's up?"_

"_What are you doing here? You don't have a case," I demanded._

"_Can't I just say hi? Why does everything have to be about a case?" he asked, suddenly sounding wounded._

"_With you, it's always a case," I insisted._

_He thought for a moment. "True," he admitted. "However, this time, I am just here to say hello."_

"_I'm sure."_

"_You don't believe me? Come on, Jules, give me some credit," he pleaded._

_I just stared at him for a second. "What?"_

"_What, you don't like the nickname? Would you prefer Buttercup McPineapple?" he asked._

"_No, no. Jules is fine," I assured him. "It just doesn't really seem like something you'd call someone, that's all."_

"_No one ever calls you Jules?" Now it was his turn to sound surprised._

"_No, everyone does. Well, everyone in my family does. It's just… never mind."_

"_Okay, then. Jules it is," he said. "Are you completely sure you wouldn't prefer Buttercup McPineapple?"_

_I sighed. "Yes, Shawn. I am completely sure that if you ever call me that I will tell Lassiter to shoot you."_

_He thought for a second. "Deal."_

"_So. What are you really doing here? No offense, but I still doubt you're only here to say hello," I asked._

"_The Chief called me in on a case. She's in the bathroom, and something psychically pulled me over here to your desk. Do you need my assistance with something?"_

"_See, I knew you were here for a case," I retorted. Our playful banter was something I often looked forward to. Not that I would ever tell anyone that._

"_Oh, come on Jules. I could have just as easily been here to see you. You never know. Maybe someday I'll drop by just to say hi," he insisted._

"_Are you planning on writing it down on your calendar?"_

"_Maybe. How about Friday whenever you get off? We could grab a bite afterwards. Maybe a movie."_

_I pretended to think for a second. "Hmmm… sorry, no can do. I have plans with my couch, and _my _calendar specifically says, 'Do not go out with Shawn today'."_

"_Really?" he asked. "You knew I was going to ask? Are you sure we're not both psychic?"_

"_I'm pretty sure, Shawn."_

"_Oh. Well, are your plans with the couch exclusive, or can I tag along?"_

"_They're pretty exclusive."_

_The Chief suddenly walked out of the bathroom and was heading towards her office. "I better go," Shawn said. "See you, Jules."_

"_Bye."_

_(End flashback)_

"Hello, Jules," he said, suddenly sitting on my desk.

"Oh, hey, Shawn. What's up? Did you get a case from that couple over there?" I asked.

His expression turned incredulous. "Jules, are you entirely sure you're not psychic?"

"Yes, Shawn, I'm sure. You are the only psychic here," I answered. Déjà vu. But then again, I wasn't entirely sure _he _was psychic.

"If you say so, Jules." He started to walk away. Then he turned back to me. "By the way, are you still completely sure you wouldn't prefer Buttercup McPineapple? Last chance."

"Yes, Shawn, I am 100% sure that I don't want to have to tell Lassiter to shoot you."

"Touché," he replied. This time, he really did walk away.

Sometimes, I honestly wondered if he really was psychic. Sometimes.

* * *

**Well???????????? What'd you think?????????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


End file.
